Consolo
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Após ver uma cena que partiu seu coração, Sveinn estava acabado. E mesmo que precisasse desabafar, não pensou que o consolo viria de alguém tão distante. - HongIce


**Hetalia não me pertence, nem a imagem usada. Contém insinuações de DenNor, NorIce e Koreacest. Fill para o APH Kink Meme do Tumblr. **  
**Sveinn - Iceland**  
**Leon - HK**  
**Hyung Soo - North Korea**  
**Aleksander - Dinamarca**  
**Adrien - Noruega**

**Boa leitura!~**

* * *

Aquilo era demais para o islandês. Com as costas apoiadas na parede, ele pode sentir seu peito doer e a respiração falhar. Não queria estar se sentindo assim. Não devia ter feito aquilo, não devia ter visitado o irmão.

Agora, quando se lembrava disso, as coisas pareciam apenas piorar. Os gemidos altos de seu irmão. A expressão de prazer dele enquanto se movimentava, subindo e descendo sobre o membro do dinamarquês. Tinha concordado em passar o final de semana em casa, mas não tinha tanta certeza agora se o faria. Estava com ódio de Adrien e Aleksander. E pior, com ódio de si mesmo.

Deixou-se deslizar pela parede, sentando no chão e dobrando os joelhos, quase encostando suas coxas em seu peito. Cruzou os braços, colocando-os por cima dos joelhos e deitando a cabeça neles, fechando os olhos.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Por um momento, ficou feliz por ter chegado em casa em silêncio - e se os dois o vissem? Lembrou-se daquele momento novamente. A porta do quarto do norueguês estava entreaberta, então pode ver os dois sem ser visto. E, droga, eles ainda estavam com o uniforme, tinham saído da escola e ido direto pra casa só pra fazer... Isso.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando não chorar. Sveinn não estava acostumado a se deixar levar pelos seus sentimentos. E, mesmo ali, sozinho, não queria ficar tão sensível. Pra falar a verdade, queria se esconder de tudo e todos.

Respirou fundo, tentando tirar seus pensamentos daquela cena. _Nunca fora tocado_. Sua vida amorosa se resumia a dois beijos que trocou com uma intercambista durante uma festa - sequer lembrava-se do nome da garota - e um beijo que ganhou de Adrien quando este tinha bebido um pouco além da conta.

Sentiu inveja. Queria que o amassem assim. Queria que o desejassem assim. Queria que alguém tivesse por ele aquele mesmo olhar que Adrien tinha sobre Aleksander. Queria ser desejado - mais que tudo, não queria ser sozinho.

Passou as mãos em seus abraços, se abraçando e corando um pouco com esse pensamento. Era errado isso, não? Era errado e egoísta querer ter a atenção completa de alguém... E ao pensar nisso, sentiu suas bochechas corarem um pouco mais.

— Eu preciso ir pro meu quarto — Ele sussurrou, se levantando e pegando sua mochila, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Talvez devesse ir conversar com a psicóloga da escola, ela poderia deixar seus pensamentos mais claros e... Ele estava com o coração partido pelo próprio irmão. Aquela mulher iria, no mínimo, chamar seus pais na escola para relatar o caso.

"Não, eu não posso fazer isso", ele pensou, segurando sua mochila com mais força. Poderia até tentar conversar com algum amigo sobre isso e desabafar, mas não conseguiria. Bem, suas opções eram Peter, Raivis e Lily, mas tinha certeza que a história acabaria saindo de lá e ele seria conhecido por ser o branquelo incestuoso da escola.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que um chinês vinha na sua direção, então trombou com Leon, batendo seus ombros.

— Ai, Sveinn! — O chinês xingou, colocando a mão no ombro e olhando para o outro. Pela sua expressão vaga, percebeu que tinha algo de errado — Ei... Você está bem? Não batemos com tanta força, certo? — Ele perguntou, fazendo o islandês olhar para ele.

— Não, não batemos, e eu estou bem. — Logo após responder aquilo, Sveinn continuou andando, tentando ignorar Leon.

— Ei, volte aqui! — E vendo que ele não voltaria, resolveu ir atrás do outro — Você está mais branco que o normal. 'Tá passando mal, é isso?

A pergunta fez o islandês parar, se virando para o asiático. Abriu a boca para lhe responder duas vezes, mas não falou nada. Simplesmente olhou para o lado, fechando o rosto.

— Você não está bem. Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa e você me conta o que aconteceu, pode ser? — O chinês perguntou, sorrindo para Sveinn.

Porque ele se importaria com isso? Pelo que se lembrava, Leon tinha conversado consigo apenas três vezes nos anos que estudava naquela escola - e em todas as vezes, era algo envolvendo trabalhos escolares.

Mas Leon sabia que, se não fosse, o outro insistiria. Então desistiu, assentindo e olhando para o outro. O chinês se virou de costas, começando a andar, então Sveinn o seguiu.

* * *

— Eu gosto de alguém — Sveinn falou, tomando um gole do seu refrigerante. Leon, na sua frente, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pedindo-o para continuar — E... É impossível. Não podemos ficar juntos nunca... E ele não gosta de mim.

Então sentiu as bochechas corarem. Porque estava contando da sua vida para um desconhecido? Leon poderia muito bem contar isso para seus primos e, num piscar de olhos, a sua vida amorosa estaria na primeira página do blog de fofocas da escola.

— Como você tem certeza disso, Sveinn? — Ele perguntou.

Diferente dos seus primos - que também eram asiáticos -, Leon não usava "-chan" ou "-kun" depois do nome, o que tornava a conversa menos irritante.

— Eu vi ele com... Com outro. — Então desviou o olhar, suas bochechas corando um pouco mais.

— Ah. — O chinês respondeu, cruzando os braços e avaliando um pouco o que o outro tinha falado — É o Adrien de quem estamos falando, não?

Com aquela pergunta, Sveinn o olhou, alarmado. Aquilo fez o chinês rir - claro que acharia aquela situação engraçada, o garoto estava mais surpreso que o próprio Leon!

— Não precisa ficar com essa cara de surpresa — Então se arrumou na cadeira. Após ouvir aquilo, Sveinn se permitiu sorrir, desanimado demais para rir com o outro.

— Eu não esperava por isso.

— Não é novidade para mim. E nem para os nossos colegas... Considerando que você é um puxa-saco do Adrien.

Aquela acusação fez Sveinn ficar um pouco irritado - mais consigo mesmo do que com o outro. Era, sim, um puxa-saco de seu irmão. E não era como se as coisas fossem mudar agora.

— Aleksander? — O islandês assentiu com a cabeça — Estava um pouco óbvio. Da parte do Alek, claro. — Então ele parou por um instante, olhando para o islandês — Você está bem, Sveinn?

"Não, eu estou horrível, quero chorar, gritar, socar alguém e matar os dois por estarem transando na minha frente", ele pensou. Então aquele sentimento veio novamente. Queria ter isso com alguém. Queria ter essa intimidade, esse sentimento com alguém...

— Na medida do possível — Ele desviou o olhar — Mas eu espero que eles peguem uma doença... — Sussurrou, pensando que Leon não escutaria.

Mas, bem, ele escutou.

— Então você os pegou na cama — O islandês prendeu a respiração um pouco, corando e assentindo — Eles viram você?

— Não, estavam ocupados demais para isso — Ele respondeu rápido, uma pitada de amargura na sua voz.

— Podia ter pedido para entrar no meio. — Então o loiro olhou para o outro, que deu uma risada. Dessa vez, Sveinn riu junto - contido, mas ainda sim.

— Não creio que eles iam gostar da minha presença lá, Leon — Então tomou outro gole do refrigerante, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa — Droga, eu sou muito idiota, meu próprio irmão... — O islandês falou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e puxando um pouco os cabelos.

— Você não acha que é o primeiro a ter uma queda pelo irmão, acha? — Olhou para Leon, que levantou uma sobrancelha — Se você soubesse a frequência com que isso acontece lá na nossa escola... — Então riu, com desdém.

— O caso do Gilbert e do Ludwig é diferente, o Gilbert é adotado. E eles só trocaram um beijo durante aquele jogo de verdade ou desafio...

— Não estou falando dos dois. — Então, apoiando um pouco os braços sobre a mesa, se inclinou, aproximando-se do islandês — Sabe o Young Soo e o Hyung Soo? — Ele assentiu, então Leon se aproximou mais — Pois então, eles... — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, dandoa entender o que acontecia entre os dois.

— N-Não é possível! — O islandês ficou surpreso, colocando as mãos em cima da mesa.

— Eu sou primo deles e convivemos juntos sempre... Vai por mim, é verdade.

Aquilo deixou o garoto ainda mais confuso. Sempre que via os dois asiáticos, eles estavam brigando. Mas... Bem, Adrien sempre estava xingando Aleksander, e isso não impediu os dois de...

Suas bochechas coraram de novo com o pensamento. Droga, será que não conseguiria ficar sem pensar nisso?!

— Então eu não sou o único branquelo incestuoso da escola — Aquele comentário fez Leon rir. Sveinn não pretendia soar engraçado (irônico, talvez), mas acabou rindo com o outro. Era tão fácil ser natural perto dele.

— Não, não é. E não será o último. — Então terminou seu refrigerante, deixando a latinha de lado depois — Você quer um conselho?

Sveinn o olhou. Porque aceitaria o conselho de um estranho?

— Fale. — Sussurrou, olhando para o chinês. Ele costumava ser tão calado e sério, estava surpreendendo o loiro com sua capacidade de ser sociável.

— Entre num grupo extracurricular, arranje alguns amigos novos, procure sair mais... Tenta se afastar um pouco do Adrien, Sveinn. Não porque você não pode gostar dele, mas você você vai sofrer menos. Com uma turma nova, você vai conseguir se afastar sem sentir... — Então ele sorriu — Se quiser, pode até andar comigo e com meus primos, tenho certeza que vamos nos divertir.

Aquilo fez Sveinn sorrir. Leon tinha razão... Ele tinha que se afastar. E com atividades novas, teria um motivo válido para fazer isso.

— Não sei se conseguiria olhar para o Young e o Hyung da mesma forma de antes — Então os dois riram.

— Vou para meu quarto. Me empresta seu celular?

Um pouco confuso, o islandês o tirou do bolso e entregou para o outro, que digitou rápido e o devolveu em menos de três minutos.

— Eu guardei meu número no seu celular e liguei pra mim mesmo, vou salvar o seu quando chegar lá. Qualquer coisa, me mande mensagem ou ligue.

— Obrigado, Leon. — Então o loiro sorriu, se levantando e terminando de tomar o refrigerante. — Até mais.

— Até, Sveinn! — Leon acenou, se virando e indo para o caminho contrário do islandês.

Enquanto caminhava até o seu dormitório, se permitiu dar um sorriso. Ainda estava magoado, claro. Ainda estava com vontade de deitar na cama e chorar, fato. Mas, apesar disso, não se sentia tão sozinho assim. Pra falar a verdade... Estava até contente por ter encontrado consolo em alguém que não esperava.

* * *

Ao entrar no seu quarto, viu que Adrien estava lá, sentado na sua cama e com os braços cruzados.

— Pensei que fosse direto para casa hoje, quando a aula acabasse. — Droga, ele estava nervoso.

— E-Eu... Tinha outros planos. — Então pegou seu celular, mandando uma mensagem para o chinês.

"Me tira daqui, meu irmão chegou", então enviou.

— Vai pra casa esse final de semana? — Adrien perguntou, olhando para o irmão.

— B-Bem... — Então a resposta chegou. "Estou te esperando na lanchonete com meus primos" — Não. E eu só vim deixar minhas coisas no quarto, vou sair com meus amigos.

— Hm, seus amigos? — O norueguês levantou uma sobrancelha.

— É. Eles estão me esperando na lanchonete. Você sabe como fechar a porta, Adrien, até mais tarde.

Então o islandês saiu do quarto, batendo a porta e correndo pelo corredor. Quando saiu do dormitório, viu que os asiáticos estavam chegando na lanchonete. Parou por um momento e sorriu, então. Talvez Leon viesse a se tornar um bom amigo para Sveinn.

* * *

**Bem, foi isso. Não é a primeira vez que escrevo HongIce, mas eu estou enferrujada com eles. q**  
**Mas foi minha primeira vez escrevendo pro APH Kink Meme. Sinto que não cumpri o fill, mas ok. q**  
**Enfim, reviews? :3**


End file.
